Leo's libido
by KerryAnne
Summary: It's mating season and Leo's libido has a mind of its own.
1. Urges

Leo is 16  
Raph is 15  
Don is 14  
Mikey's 13

Leo looked at his sleeping mate beside him and thought, Raph is so gorgeous. I'm blessed to have him as my mate. His golden eyes alone are enough to make me want to drop down and have my wicked way with him. "What ya gawkin' at?" Raph asked, snapping his eyes open and staring at Leo.  
"You. Have I told you how perfect you are?" Leo said, running his fingers over Raph's muscular arms, tracing the many scars. "You are beautiful. Inside and out. Want to fuck, Raphie? I'm so damn horny."  
"I love it when ya talk dirty, Fearless," Raph said, and smirked. "But we need ta get goin' if we wanna make it ta the farmhouse today."  
"We have time for a round, Raphie. Please, please, with a cherry on top?"  
"Man, ya really are a needy bastard, ya know that, especially when yer in heat, like ya are now. Matin' season makes ya such a nympho!"  
"Only when it comes to you. You are my drug, Raph, my anchor...Please. I want to feel you inside of me, Raphie. I need you."  
"Stop beggin'. It ain't attractive," Raph said, and chuckled. "Spread them."

Leo obligingly spread his legs and Raph started rubbing his slit. Leo's breath hitched and he arched his back, as Raph stuck a finger inside his slit, then two fingers and buried them knuckle deep. Leo dropped down with a mighty churr and Raph said, "Little Leo's ready, huh? So am I." He licked Leo's shaft and said, "Ya taste amazin', Leo, like all that mint tea ya drink."  
"Stop talking and fuck me, Raph!"  
Raph lined himself up with Leo's entrance and was about to thrust in, when there was a knock at the door. "Always interruptions," Leo grumbled.

"You guys need to hurry," Mikey said. "Bebop, Rocksteady and chrome dome were spotted at Dr. Pratt's laboratory in Queens."  
"But we were 'bout ta leave for the farmhouse," Raph huffed in annoyance.  
"You can leave after, Raphie, but we have to go now."  
"How to dampen my mood."  
"Raphie, I don't want to know about your libido!"

Raph and Leo quickly donned their gear and weapons and followed Don and Mikey to the Battle Shell. Climbing in the Battle Shell. Raph started the engine, Leo beside him, and they all headed to Dr. Pratt's laboratory. Going inside cautiously, the turtles immediately saw Shredder and his henchmen. "This time I will succeed and will rule the earth," Shredder said, holding Dr. Pratt's latest invention, the Freezer Ray, which turned people into solid blocks of ice. "With the people iced, I can easily rule earth."  
"Dream on metal mouth," Raph said, tossing his sai towards Shredder and hitting the Freezer Ray out of his hands. It clattered to the floor a few feet away from him.  
"You wretched reptiles!" Shredder yelled, racing to get the weapon, but Don was quicker and got it.

"You lose, tin grin," Don said.

Sirens sounded in the distance. "Oh, oh," Mikey said. "Think it's the boys in blue. We have to split, dudes."

"Sayonara, reptiles," Shredder said. "We shall meet again." He quickly left via the back entrance with his goons.  
"And we'll be ready," Leo called after him.

The turtles hurriedly got into the Battle Shell and put pedal to the medal, but the cops saw them and began to chase them. "Raphael, floor it!" Don shouted from the backseat.  
"I am, brainiac. Man, I hate backseat drivers! Always complainin'."

"I'll get rid of them," Mikey said, tossing a handful of smoke bombs out of the window. The cop cars skidded to a halt, as a flurry of smoke descended on them. When the smoke had cleared, the turtles were long gone.

Stopping sometime later, Leo said, "Don, what are you going to do with the invention?"  
"Call the professor and return it to him later. You guys leaving for the farmhouse now?"  
"Yeah. Raph and I loaded up the trunk last night. You want us to drop you off?"  
"No. We'll walk. Have fun, guys, and use protection," Don said, and winked.

"Bye bros," Mikey said and walked off with Don. On the way home, Mikey said, "Who do you think will top, Don?"  
"My money's on Leo!"  
"Hundred bucks says it's Raph."  
"You're on!

Meanwhile, Raph and Leo got into the Battle Shell and started their journey to the farmhouse. Leo closed his eyes and sank back against his seat and Raph turned on the radio to a soft rock station. There was silence for a long time and Raph thought Leo was asleep, so he was surprised when Leo said, "I'm still horny, Raphie."  
"I'm drivin', Leo."  
"I know, but doesn't mean I can't take care of you," Leo said, running his hands down Raph's muscular thighs.  
The emerald turtle swallowed hard and said, "Leo, we could have an accident. Can't it wait until we get ta the farmhouse?"  
"No. I want you now. I can't wait anymore," Leo said, tugging at Raph's belt. It fell to the floor and Leo started rubbing at his mate's slit until his semi erect cock peeped out of its protective pouch.

Raph stifled a groan and tried to focus on the driving, but when Leo started to lick his cock, and waves of pleasure hit him, it was sensory overload and he had to pull over and kill the engine. Letting out a deep churr, Raph dropped down and said, "Ya win, Fearless. I'm gonna fuck ya good. Move the seat back."  
"Not in the car. I want to screw over there," Leo said, pointing at some bushes.  
"In public, Leo? What if someone sees us?" Raph asked anxiously.  
"Relax. It's behind some bushes We'll be fine. Come on. This is going to be so great."

Raph nervously followed his forest green lover to the bushes and they lay down on the ground, Raph astride Leo. "Uh, uh. It's my turn to top," Leo said, shifting until Raph lay underneath him. He started nipping at Raph's collarbone, leaving red marks. "Lie still, Raphie. You want this so badly. You want me to dominate you."  
"Just get it over with, Fearless. I get a bad feelin 'bout this place," Raph said, spreading his legs. Leo continued to kiss and lick his mate all over, paying particular attention to Raph's slit and pinching his tail. Raph let out a whimper and Leo looked at him lovingly. "I love you even more when you're compliant, Raphie."

With a mighty roar, the emerald turtle dropped down into Leo's willing mouth. He eagerly swallowed Raph to the root, watching Raph's eyes close in bliss. This is sheer heaven, Raph thought. When he reached his climax, Raph let out a deep rumble and his seed shot down Leo's throat. The forest green turtle swallowed it all greedily and released his mate's cock, watching as Raph basked in the afterglow.

"That was some show," a man said behind them.  
"Indeed," a woman said. "I bet they could go all night."

"What the fuck?" Raph said, moving from under Leo and getting to his feet. Raph looked for his weapons, but realizing he'd left them in the vehicle, he slapped his forehead in frustration. "Have you been there long?" an embarrassed Leo asked.

"Long enough to see the show. You're extremely endowed, both of you, especially you," the woman said, pointing at Raph. "Have you considered porn? I work for a well-known company, but you'd first have to get rid of your ridiculous turtle suits. So what do you say, boys?"

In answer, Leo and Raph rushed to the Battle Shell, got inside and started the engine. "Thanks a lot, Fearless," Raph snapped, as he drove. "Have public sex, ya said. No one is 'bout ya said! That was fuckin' embarrassin' and what if they'd taken photos? Can ya imagine if Dad had seen them? Or Mikey and Don. We'd have never lived it down!"  
"Hey, hey, I didn't know anyone would show up, but you have to admit it was fun and if our careers as ninjas don't work out, we could try porn."  
"Hah. I can see ya now. Fearless, aka Dick Hunter. Get it?"  
"And what would you be called?"  
"That's easy. Ryder Strong."  
"Hey, Raphie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
"Love ya too. Ya really would go into porn?"  
"Nope. Can you see Dad's face if we did? Would you?"  
"No, there's one person I want ta see my cock and that's ya. No one else. Yer the only one for me, Leo."  
"Same here," Leo said, leaning over and kissing Raph on the cheek. "I'm going to catch some Z's."

Some hours later, the turtles reached the farmhouse and carried their luggage inside to their bedroom. After a quick snack, Leo said, "I feel horny again, Raph."  
"Again, Fearless? Yer a walkin' nympho!"  
"Don't say you don't like me this way. You benefit. I'll be right back. Keep the bed warm."

Raph got into bed, stretched out and closed his eyes. He's right, Raph thought. I love it when he's all jazzed up and what's even sweeter is that he's mine. All mine. Now and forever.

Leo entered the room and leapt onto his mate, pinning his hands behind his back. "What the shell, Leo," Raph said.  
"Lie still, Raphie. You're going to love what I have planned. It's still my turn to top. I won the bet and I get this whole week to top you."  
"All right," Raph grumbled. "Just get on with it." Leo took off his and Raph's bandannas and bound Raph's wrists to the bed. "I'll be back now, Raphie. Just lie there and look pretty for me," Leo said, kissing him on the lips.

When Leo returned, he had several jars and a packet of marshmallows. "What ya got there, Fearless?" Raph asked.  
"Fun stuff. Close your eyes."  
"Leo!"  
"Just do as I said, or I won't untie you anytime soon."  
"Fine!"

Leo opened a jar and spread its contents all over Raph, watching as the emerald skin turned caramel. Then Leo opened the packets of marshmallows and began applying it. When he was finished, he said, "All done, Raphie. Open your eyes."  
"What the hell is this?" Raph asked, gazing down at his body. "Chocolate?"  
"Caramel and marshmallows and I'm going to enjoy eating off of you. Lie still." Leo planted a kiss on his lover's lips and went to work, licking the caramel off of his body and moving to Raph's slit. The emerald turtle hitched his breath, as Leo's tongue caressed his body. "I bet you love this, Raph," Leo said, looking up and seeing Raph's eyes closed and a look of contentment on his face.  
"Shut up. Just keep goin'."

Leo ate a few of the marshmallows and shoved some into Raph's mouth. The emerald turtle chewed, swallowed and said, "Leo, enough food. Fuck me. I'm tired of waitin'."

Leo laughed and resumed his work, lapping Raph's slit and getting the rest of the caramel and marshmallows off of him. Then Leo shoved two fingers inside, prepping him. Raph roared and dropped down, his precome covered cock aching for attention. Leo kissed it gently, but instead of deep throating his mate, he lined his cock at Raph's entrance and thrust inside. Raph grunted and said, "Fuck me hard, Leo!"  
"And you call me the needy one. I think you like being dominated, Raph!"  
"Yeah, ya got me. But only by ya. I'd never submit ta anyone else. Fuck me."

Leo soon built up a steady rhythm of thrusting in and out until both of them came with a loud churr, Leo's seed shooting deep into Raph's core. Leo untied Raph and both of them panted heavily, enjoying the afterglow. Leo looked into Raph's eyes and said, "I love you. Thank you for being my mate and loving me."  
Raph smiled and said, "Yer the best thing that ever happened ta me, Leo, and I love ya. Even when yer a ragin' nympho. Hey, I thought of a porn name."  
"What?"  
"The Pulverizer, because my cock's so fuckin' huge, I pulverize everythin' it goes in."  
Leo chuckled and said, "But that's my nickname for you in the bedroom. I like it, though, and it suits you."  
"It does and ya love my fuckin' huge ten inch cock."  
"Yes. Just call me YOUR dick hunter."  
Raph laughed and pressed his lips to Leo's. Locked in a passionate embrace, the couple broke apart a few minutes later, gasping for air.

They made love several times that afternoon and stayed at the farmhouse until Leo's mating season was over. When they returned home, two weeks later, Raph was getting into bed one evening, when he suddenly felt a twinge of nausea. Springing out of bed, he raced to the bathroom and upchucked into the toilet. "You okay, Raph?" Leo called.  
"Just peachy. Go ta sleep. I'm fine."  
"You sure?"  
"I said I'm peachy, Leo. Stop fussin'."

Raph sucked in a few deep breaths and when he was feeling better, he went back to bed. "Raphie," Leo said, concern in his sapphire eyes. "I think we should ask Don to run a few tests. What if you have something really serious?"  
"Fine. I'll do it. Just don't nag."

The next morning, Don ran a few tests on Raph. Calling him and Leo back into his lab a few hours later, he said, "I have some exciting news."  
"What's that, Don?" Raph asked.  
"You're gravid, Raph."  
"What? But I'm a boy!" Raph said in astonishment.

"Raph's gravid?" Leo asked, his jaw dropping. "Really, Don?"  
"Really. Congrats, guys. I'll leave you two to talk. By the way, Mikey, I win!"

Mikey laughed and said, "I never figured Raph would bottom. Way to go, Leo!"  
Raph's face darkened, but before he could comment, Don grabbed Mikey and said, "Let's go!"

Once the others had gone, Leo said, "You okay, Raphie? You're very quiet."  
"Do ya want this baby?"  
"Do you?"  
"I don't know. I don't think I'd be a good dad."  
"I think you would be an amazing dad," Leo said, tilting Raph's face up to his. Seeing the tears in Raph's eyes, Leo kissed them away and said, "Raphie, I know you're scared. Truthfully, so am I, but I do want this baby. Even though it's unexpected, it's still a blessing," Leo said, rubbing Raph's belly. "And I think we could be great parents. We can do it."  
"The only things I know are that I love ya so much and with ya by my side, I can handle anythin', even layin' eggs and havin' babies. Let's do it, Leo, but ya have ta know it won't always be roses. I'm gonna have mood swings."  
"Can't be worse than your temper tantrums," Leo teased. "I love you, Raphie, and I'll always love you."  
"Same here, Fearless. Now, let's go fuck before I'm too big ta do anythin'. And before the nausea starts again."  
"Now, who's the nympho?" Leo said, and chuckled.

Inside their bedroom, Leo lay back, his hands behind his head, as Raph pounded hard into him, grunting and churring, his roars echoing off the sewer walls. Leo came first and Raph came a minute later with a loud roar, his essence shooting deep into Leo. Feeling full with Raph's essence and satiated, Leo kissed his panting mate and said, "You're definitely the pulverizer, Raphie."  
"I am and don't ya forget it, dick hunter."  
The lovers snuggled up next to each other; hands entwined and soon fell fast asleep.


	2. Disapproval

Splinter arrived home at 10 p.m. that day, June 6, from his three weeks away in Japan visiting the Ancient One. Tired and yearning for a cup of tea, he was surprised to see his boys weren't waiting for him like they usually were when he arrived home from a trip. Perhaps they're in the dojo, he thought. Opening the dojo door, he found they were nowhere to be seen and thought, maybe they're resting. I'll go and tell them I'm home. Standing outside the first bedroom door, Splinter was startled to hear grunting noises and then he heard, "That's it, Leo! Fuck! That's it. I'm gonna come!"

Splinter forced himself to be calm and he opened the door. To his disgust, he saw Leo astride his immediate younger brother, churring as loudly as Raph underneath him, clearly in the throes of passion. "What is the meaning of this?" Splinter demanded, unable to hold back anymore. His tail twitched angrily from side to side and he banged his cane hard on the floor. A stunned Leo quickly jumped off of Raph and said, "Dad, it's…"  
"It's exactly what it looks like," Raph said, refusing to cower. "Me and Leo are in love and were expressin' it. Ya have a problem, ya can show yerself out."

Infuriated at the way Raph had spoken to him; Splinter lunged forward, grabbed him by the shoulders and flung him. Raph hit the wall with a loud, sickening crack and landed on the ground, plastron down. "Raph!" Leo said, shocked. "RAPH!"

Before Leo could rush to his mate's side, Splinter dragged Raph to a sitting position and backhanded him through the face. Groaning, Raph covered his face, trying to ward off more blows. With great effort, Leo wrenched Splinter off of Raph. Looking at his mate with concern and at a shaking, furious Splinter, Leo said, "Raphie, are you all right?"  
"I'll be okay, Leo," Raph said bravely, trying not cry.

"You don't disrespect me, Raphael," Splinter boomed. "Do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes, Sensei," Raph said, his eyes lowered to the ground.  
"Now, Leonardo, tell me why I found my sons, who are brothers, practicing such perverse actions?"

"We're in love, Sensei," Leo said, running to Raph's side and pulling him into a hug.  
"Love? This is disgusting," Splinter hissed. "Love between two males and brothers at that. Both of you should be ashamed of yourself, especially you, Raphael. I have seen the lingering glances you have directed at Leonardo and I always feared this day would come. I have no doubt it is you who lured Leonardo into this."  
"No one lured me, Sensei. I love Raph and he loves me and we want to be together. There's no actual proof we're related. And when it comes to love, love knows no sin."  
"Then it is with great sadness I must declare that you are no longer part of this clan or my sons. I want you both to leave now. I will not tolerate such filth in my home."  
"As you wish, Splinter," Leonardo said coldly. "We will leave."  
"Hand me your weapons and your gear. They are not yours anymore."

"Leo," Raph whispered. "Leo, I'm sorry. It's…"  
"Nothing's our fault, Raphie. We're in love and it's not sick. It's Splinter who's sick, because he's so damn narrow-minded and he's banishing his sons whose greatest crime is falling in love."

"Now!" Splinter roared. Leo gave Splinter the gear, masks and weapons and Splinter nodded. "Now, leave."  
"With permission, five minutes to gather a few things," Leo said.  
"I shall wait outside."

Leo quickly rummaged through his dresser withdrawing a thick wad of cash. He stuffed that into a large duffel bag, as well his and Raph's spare gear, their belts, spare weapons, a few clothes. Then he said, "Raphie, I'm ready. Are you?"  
"So this is it," Raph said, getting to his feet. "We're leavin'."  
"Yes. Do you have any regrets?"  
"No. I'm sorry we're partin' on such bad terms with Splinter, but I don't regret fallin' in love with ya, Leo."  
"Me either."

Raph and Leo linked their hands together and left the bedroom. "Goodbye," Leo said coolly.  
"You two are a disgrace," Splinter said. "I am ashamed of you."

"As we are of ya," Raph said. "A real dad would never abandon his sons no matter what they did. He'd try ta be understandin', and instead of bein' a jackass, he'd give them love, because…"  
"Understanding?" Splinter yelled. "How can I be so understanding of that? It's not natural for two males to fornicate!" He grabbed Leo's duffel bag and emptied its contents on the ground. "You can take the money, but the rest you leave behind. It is no longer yours."

"Fine," Leo said, picking up the money, placing it in the duffel bag and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "If that's what you want. Let's go, Raph. This old fool is too stupid to understand what love is about." Without another word, the lovers left the lair, hand-in-hand, not even glancing back once. If they had, maybe they'd have seen the stray tear on their dad's cheek. He hadn't wanted to banish his sons, but he couldn't condone such behavior in his home. It went against everything he believed in. No, I've done the right thing, Splinter thought. And sooner or later they'll realize that what they're doing is wrong.

The lovers walked in silence for a long time. Then Raph stopped, clutching his belly in pain. "What's wrong, Raphie?" Leo asked. "Is it the baby?"  
"I think something's wrong, Leo. Argh!"  
"We're nearly at our place. Can you hold on?"  
"No," Raph said, dropping to his knees and letting out a whimper. "No!"  
"Lie down, Raphie. I'm here. I have you. It's going to be okay," Leo said and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead.

Raph lay down, tears streaming down his cheeks, as the pain intensified. "Leo, I think the baby's comin' now. Fuck!"  
"But it's not due for a long time."  
"When he threw me across the room, I must…I'm miscarryin', Leo. ARGH!"  
"Then you have to push, Raph, and get it out of you, okay? I'm going to be here all the way."

Raph nodded and began to push, sweat trickling down his face. "It's not comin', Leo," he announced a few minutes later.  
"Keep trying, Raph. You can do it," Leo encouraged, squeezing Raph's hand. Raph gritted his teeth and resumed pushing, as hard as he could. To his immense relief fifteen minutes later, a large white mass exited his body. Panting heavily, Raph said, "Is that it, Leo?"  
"I think so, Raphie," Leo said, trying not to cry. I was shocked about the pregnancy, he thought, but then I started looking forward to the baby and now he's gone. All because of Splinter. He caused the miscarriage. Fucking asshole and I'll never forgive him."

"I'm sorry, Leo," Raph said, studying the white mass and choking back a sob. "I miscarried the baby. I didn't mean ta."  
"It's not your fault, Raphie," Leo said, dropping to his knees and hugging his exhausted mate. "It's Splinter's. It's going to be okay, Raphie. I promise. Can you walk?"  
"No."  
"I'll carry you. It's not far to our place and then you can rest."  
"What 'bout the eggs? We can't just leave them here, Leo. What if they get eaten by Leatherhead or somethin'?"  
"They're dead, Raphie. There is no baby in them."  
"Even so, don't they deserve a proper burial?"  
"You're right. They do, but when you're…"

Raph staggered to his feet and said, "I can walk okay now, Leo. Let's go topside, bury them and come back down ta our place."  
"Raph, you need rest."  
"I'll get that after. Ya go get a container from our place. I'll wait here."  
"Raph, I still…"  
"Now, Leo!"  
"All right."

Left alone, Raph stared at the white, slippery mass and touched it. "I'm sorry," he said, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry ya never got ta be born. Yer dad and I wanted ya, but yer Grandad-my ex-sensei, caused ya ta die. I'll never forget ya."

Leo appeared with a container ten minutes later, scooped the mass into it, and he and Raph climbed up out of a manhole and buried the eggs deep in the ground in a park. Then Leo wrapped an arm around his sobbing mate and said, "I'm so sorry, babies. We love you and we'll always hold you in our hearts. Godbless you all."  
"We'll always love ya," Raph said. "And we'll remember ya always."

The lovers went back down the manhole and headed to their secret place. "Are you okay, Raphie?" Leo asked, sitting on the bed and pulling Raph down beside him.  
"I guess. I'll be all right. Ya?"  
"I'm fine. Raphie, don't blame yourself."  
"I'm not. It's Splinter's fault and I'm never gonna forgive him!"  
"Me either. You want some food?"  
"No, I just wanna sleep. Ya gonna call Don and Mikey?"  
Leo shook his head. "No, it's just me and you now. Splinter made that clear. I doubt the guys will want to leave the lair and join us. We don't even know where we're going. Maybe when we're settled, we can call them."  
"Okay. Hey, Leo?"  
"Yes, Raphie?"  
"Do ya think we'll have more babies?"  
"Of course we will, Raphie. We're going to have a rugby team of them," Leo said, kissing Raph's beak.  
Raph smiled. "Is there soda in the mini bar?"  
"Stocked up last week and lots of food in the cupboards, but mostly snacks. Eat something, Raphie, and tomorrow we'll continue our journey."  
"Where we goin', Leo?"  
"Far away from here and I'm going to find us a decent place, okay? I'm going to take care of you."  
"Hey, Leo? If we meet up with the guys again, don't tell them I like bein' yer omega, okay? Because I do. I love it. Yer the alpha and I'm content bein' sub, but maybe top once in a while."  
"Your secret's safe with me, Raphie. Let's eat."

Leo got out snacks and sodas and they ate and drank. Then they snuggled down into the bed, holding hands. "Hey, Leo?" Raph said.  
"Yes, Raphie?"  
"I'm gonna love ya and take care of ya too as long as I live. Night, Leo, I love ya."  
"Night, Raphie," Leo said, wrapping his arms around his mate. "I love you too."  
Raph snuggled up to him, burying his head in the crook of Leo's neck. Within minutes, Leo heard Raph's gentle snores, as he slept.

Leo watched his sleeping mate and thought, it's been a terrible day and we have a new path ahead, but I know we'll be okay, because we have each other and love. I'm going to find a decent place for me and Raph. A nice place with running water, that's clean and not damp and has a garden for our babies to play in. Maybe a farm in the country? Isolated from humans, but at least it'd be topside with fresh air. That would be fantastic


	3. A fresh start

Leo woke up early the next day, June 7, and looked at Raph, who was still fast asleep. He looks like an angel, Leo thought, resisting the urge to stroke his mate's cheek. And he's so beautiful. I can't believe he's my mate. "Yer doin' it again, Leo," Raph said.  
"Doing what and I thought you were asleep?"  
"I can feel ya starin' at me."  
"You got me. I can't help it, Raph. You're so gorgeous and take my breath away."  
"Ya just want ta jump me," Raph teased, opening his eyes.  
"Only when you're ready. There's no rush. I know yesterday was extremely traumatic and we have all the time in the world."  
Raph nodded and said, "Hold me. Every time I close my eyes, I keep seein' what happened, Leo. My babies…Our dead babies." Raph choked out a sob and shuddered. "I wanna kill him, Leo, for doin' that ta them. He's a bastard and a murderer."  
Leo pulled him close and cuddled him. "Things are going to be fine, Raph. We're going to have a wonderful life together and we never have to see Splinter again, okay?"  
"Still wanna kill him."  
"I want to as well, Raphie, but he's not worth it. Karma's a bitch and he'll get his comeuppance soon."  
"I hope so. I'm never gonna forgive him. Do ya think we're makin' a mistake leavin'?"  
"Do you?"  
"I don't know, Leo. All we know is down here in the sewers. Up there, we have nobody. Except Casey and April and they have their own lives, so we can't always rely on them. And how are we gonna survive lookin' like this? We can't get a house or a job. What the fuck are we gonna do? I know we can't go home, but we could make a life in this place? What do ya think?"  
"Do you love me?"  
"Course I do. I don't regret bein' with ya, Leo. Just leavin' that concerns me. I'm a bit freaked out, Leo. This is a huge step."  
"Do you trust me?"  
"With my life."  
"I promised I'd take care of you, Raph," Leo said, pressing a kiss to Raph's beak. "And I meant it. I'll find a decent place for us. It won't be in the sewers and will have running, clean, fresh water and a large garden for the kids to play in. I'll make it happen. All you have to do is to continue trusting me. I know it's scary. I'm afraid, too, but I think we can build a great life for ourselves and our future babies."  
"I ain't helpless, Leo."  
"No, you're not, but I'm the alpha…."  
"I'm an alpha, Leo. I'm just omega ta ya, because I wanna be, so don't treat me like I'm weak and pathetic. I'm tough. Got it?" Raph demanded.  
"Raphie, I'm not spoiling for a fight. I just wanted you to know we're going to be okay."  
"Then say that."  
Leo sighed. Raph is so temperamental, he thought. Sometimes he loves me telling him I'm going to look after him. Other times, he's mad if I say that, like I'm questioning his masculinity. I can't win.

Raph sat up and said, "What time is it?"  
Leo checked his watch and said, "Little after four a.m."  
"So, what are we gonna do today?"  
"You're going to rest."  
"I'm fine, Leo. Don't baby me. What are we gonna do?  
"I don't know." Then Leo's eyes lit up as an idea came to him. "Pennsylvania."  
"Huh?"  
"The Amish are regarded as weird, right, so they'll be more accepting of us. We'll go to Lancaster, Pennsylvania. I'll get work on a farm and get us a place. It'll be awesome, Raph, and it's in the country. What do you think?"  
Raph's eyes narrowed and he said, "Ya've lost the plot. It ain't countryside, but a city."  
"Well, there are farms outside the city, Raph, and it's beautiful. We'll make a life there."  
"And what are we gonna tell them? That we have a weird genetic disease that makes us look like giant turtles?"  
"Yes. They'll believe us and they don't have access to electricity or computers to verify what we say. They also keep to themselves, so we'll be okay."  
"And if I fall gravid, what are ya gonna tell them?"  
"That you're my wife. Don't look at me like that, Raphie. I think it'll be cool."  
"Back ta the stone age. Ya expect me ta cook and clean the house? Maybe bring ya yer slippers in the evenin'?" Raph said sarcastically  
"Don't knock it until we've tried it. Or do you have a better plan?"  
"What 'bout Mikey and Don?"  
"They haven't contacted us and it's been hours since we left. I'd say that means they agree with Dad. We're on our own, Raphie, and I think Pennsylvania could be the fresh start we need."  
"I ain't gonna wear a dress or make up or go ta church!"  
"Is that your way of saying you'll try Pennsylvania?"  
Raph sighed. "I'll try it. I suppose we have ta go ta church. I know nothin' about their way of life, except that they're weird and dress weird and speak weird and…"  
"We'll get through it together, Raphie, and you only have to wear a dress when we have company and when we go to church."  
"No makeup. I like au natural."  
"So do I," Leo said, and kissed his hand. "Especially your scent. I wish your scent could be bottled, because there's nothing like it and it would sell like hotcakes."  
Raph laughed. "When are we gonna leave?"  
"Soon. We'll stow away on a plane bound for Pennsylvania. Trip takes less than an hour."  
"Why don't we get my bike or the van, Leo? It would make more sense."  
"I'll sneak back home and get the bike. Anything else?"  
"Our belts and weapons. Don't give a shit 'bout the bandanna, but we need our weapons, Leo. In case we run into trouble."  
"I'll be back now and I'll try to get some food."

Leo managed to sneak into the lair without being detected and got the weapons and belts, but he also got the bandannas, stashing them into a large bag. Then he made a huge pile of cheese sandwiches, placed them into a few lunchboxes and grabbed a few cans of soda, which also went into the bag. Leo slung the bag over his shoulder and went into the garage. The brothers had two vans and Raph's bike was parked by them. I'll take a van and the bike, Leo thought. Leo pushed the bike into the van, shut the doors and climbed in. Then he sent a text to Raph. "Meet me in the garage. Coast is clear. Hurry before Splinter wakes up."

Receiving the text, Raph sprinted to the lair, got inside also undetected, and went into the garage. He hopped into the front passenger seat of the van and said, "This is it, Leo."  
"It is. Ready to leave?"  
"I am. Let's blow this joint."

Leo started the engine and they drove for a while. Then Raph said, "Can we get the babies?"  
"Raph, they're buried."  
"But we can't leave them there. They need ta be with us, Leo."  
"It's going to be daylight soon, Raph."  
"I ain't goin' without them, Leo," Raph said firmly, his golden eyes blazing. "Please. I want them ta come with us."  
"And where will we put them, Raph? And they'll smell."  
"I WANT MY BABIES WITH ME, LEO. DON'T TELL ME WE'RE LEAVIN' THEM BEHIND."  
"Okay, okay. We'll get them. I promise. We'll take them with us, Raph."

They parked by the park a few minutes later and Raph dug up the mass, scooped it up and placed it in a container he'd found in the back of the van. "Thanks," Raph said, settling back down on the front passenger seat with the container on his lap. "Thanks, Leo. I'm sorry for yellin', but I couldn't leave them there."  
"It's okay, Raphie," Leo said, leaning over and kissing Raph's cheek. "I understand. They should be with us and we'll find a better place for them and we'll be near them."  
"If we'd had a boy, I'd have named him after ya," Raph said, biting his lip and trying not to cry.  
"We'll have many babies, Raphie," Leo said, taking his hand. "I promise. Lots of babies to cuddle and fuss over. You're going to be an amazing mommy."  
"Daddy," Raph corrected, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I ain't a girl even if I carry the eggs."  
"No, you're my brave, strong, sexy warrior and I love you so much, Raph. Always will."  
Raph rolled his eyes and said, "Yer so cheesy, but I love ya too. Can ya start the engine?"

Leo started the engine and they drove for three hours without stopping. It started to rain and Leo pulled over and said, "We'll stop here until the rain clears, Raph."  
Raph peered out the window and said, "There's a sign post here that says Willow Street, Leo, and there's a barn over there. Think it'll be safe ta leave the van here?"  
"No. With the rain, I doubt anyone will be out and about, but we still have to be cautious and not leave the van unattended. I'll park the van in the barn and we can stay there and get some sleep. Move as soon as the rain clears."

Leo drove to the barn and parked inside. Hopping out, Raph and Leo gazed around their surroundings. Raph still clutched the container in his hands and Leo had the bag. A few chickens stood in a corner, pecking at some grains and there were six cows in their stalls. The barn smelled heavily of manure. Wrinkling his nose, Raph said, "Yuck. It pongs, Leo. And I thought it smelled bad in the sewers."  
"It's temporary, Raph," Leo said, plonking down on some hay and unpacking the sandwiches. "Let's eat and get some rest and we'll leave when…."  
"Yeah, I know," Raph said, sitting down beside him and setting the container on the ground. "Hey, maybe this place ain't so bad. Ya could ask the owner if we could work here and he'll let me bury the babies here. I think they'd like this farm. It's quiet and there's no risk of anyone diggin' them up and maybe we could stay in the barn. I could make it smell nice and make it home for us."  
"Why, Raphie, you're so domesticated," Leo teased.  
Raph smiled. "I have my moments, but don't tell anyone."  
"Course not. You have your reputation to uphold."  
Raph chuckled. "Hey, Leo? I'm glad we left the lair. I was scared before, but it means we can finally be together as much as we want, without Splinter's interference and fear of bein' interrupted. We can fuck all we like too, and not have ta worry 'bout anyone hearin' us."  
"Except the owner."  
"Well, maybe he'll buy some ear plugs, but we could make a life here, Leo."  
"We will," Leo said, and kissed Raph tenderly on the lips. "We will, Raphie."

The lovers ate their sandwiches and then they snuggled close. Raph was soon asleep, and as tired as Leo was, he stayed awake. Someone had to be on guard, in case someone found them.

Four hours later, Eli Miller opened the barn door, wanting to milk the cows, and went inside. Spying the turtles, he pointed his gun at them and said, "What in heavens are you aliens doing in my barn? You have thirty seconds to explain before I blow you away."  
Leo had fallen asleep, but upon hearing the words, he jolted awake, as did Raph, who clung to Leo. "We mean no harm, sir," Leo said, looking at the dark haired, bearded and brown-eyed man, who wore dark trousers, a dark shirt and suspenders. "We were looking for a place to hide out until the rain stopped. We'll leave."  
"What are you?" Eli asked, debating whether the "aliens" could be trusted.

"We have a genetic disease that makes us look like giant turtles," Raph said. "It's very rare and there's no cure for it. We don't mean no trouble and as my…as Leo said, we just wanted ta escape the rain. We'll go now. I'm Abigail-Abby, Leo's wife."  
Eli stared at them and made a decision. "A genetic disease that makes you look like giant turtles? Never heard of that before, but then I don't know about the outside world. You look harmless," he added, lowering his gun. "I hope I don't regret it, but you may stay here until the weather clears. Why does your wife have such a deep voice, Leo? What is that short for? Leonard?"

"Leonardo," Leo said. "My parents loved art, especially the Renaissance painters. My wife has throat problems that make her voice deep and she lost our babies yesterday. Poor girl. It's affecting her badly." Raph snuggled up close to Leo and reached for his hand. Leo looked at him lovingly and took his hand, squeezing it.  
"You poor things," Eli said. "How sad. And how old are you?"  
"Eighteen. We have no family. Just each other and Abby and I want to find a place to settle down. Is Willow Street a decent place to live and raise a family?"  
"It's still pouring out there and not likely to abate today," Eli said, his heart going out to them. "I've made a large pot of soup. Would you like to stay in the main house and have something to eat and I'll tell you about Willow Street? Perhaps Abby would like some clothes? It's not right for a woman to be so undressed and you too, Leonardo. I have some clothes that may fit you."

Leo and Raph followed Eli to the main house and Raph said, "Think he believes us?"  
"Hook, line and sinker. I do feel bad for duping him, Raph, but we have no other choice."  
"Abby. Don't slip up, Leo, otherwise the gig's up."

Those kids don't fool me, Eli thought. Genetic disease indeed. I'm going to find out just exactly what they really are and get the truth out of them.


	4. Eli

Leo and Raph followed Eli into his four bedroomed house, marvelling at it. "I love it," Raph said. "And the pine flooring and the location. We need a house like this, Leo. It'd be perfect for us."

"We'll have it, Abby, sweetheart," Leo said, squeezing Raph's hand. "I promise. Eli, do you know any vacant lots where we can build a home? And how much the materials would cost?"

Eli indicated for them to sit at the large wooden dining room table and said, "I'll get our meal and then I'll tell you." He returned a few minutes later with a huge pot of steaming pumpkin soup and a basket of warm, crusty bread. Leo and Raph's mouths watered and Raph's stomach rumbled. Eli smiled and said, "Tuck in. I hope you like pumpkin soup. Made it and the bread today. I make everything myself and if I need anything, I go to my neighbors. We don't use money. Only trading. Works well."

Raph helped himself to some bread and soup, tasted them and said, "This is fantastic. Thanks, Eli. Ya never used money?"

"No. Money's evil. We Amish are very self-sufficient and if you choose to live here, you'll be too. I make everything. My own butter, bread, my meals, my clothes. My father died when I was a baby and my mother never remarried. She taught me everything, but she died when I was eighteen."

"You don't have a wife, Eli?" Leo asked.

Eli's eyes clouded and he said, "I was twenty when I got married, but she died nine months later in childbirth and so did the baby. That was four years ago and I'm not…I haven't met anyone I feel…" Eli's voice trailed off and Leo said, "I'm sorry for prying."

"It's all right. I just….What about you two? Where do you come from? Your accents are strange. What's your history?"

"New York," Raph said. "Manhattan. I'm sorry for yer loss, Eli. I lost my babies yesterday and I know how it feels. Me and Leo were banished, because we fell in love and we decided ta move elsewhere and make a fresh start. Leo thought Pennsylvania would be a good place ta settle down and have a family. I kind of like it. Looks like a great area. Any crime?"

"None. Not like the big city. I've never been to the city, but the Amish teens get a year to go and decide what they want to do. Whether they want to leave here or stay in the outside world. Most return."

"Ya weren't tempted ta see the big city?"

"No. Why would I want to? Drinking, drugs, and numerous other vices when I can have my clean community. Easy choice. I'm happy here and I'll be here until the day I die and besides, my beloved Ellie's buried here. One day I'll be buried beside her. What was the city like?"

"Everythin' ya said and more. Dangerous, violent, scary, but it had its good points too, like the people we knew. I'm gonna miss them, but Leo said we can put roots down here and I hope so."

Leo squeezed Raph's hand and said, "We will. Eli, do you know of any vacant lots where we can build a home? I can help with any work that needs to be done and in return would like building materials."

Eli had watched the couple and the way their eyes never left each other's faces. It was clear they were deeply in love. His generous nature wanted to help them, but he first wanted some proper answers. "I can help you, Leo," he said. "But I first want some proper answers. Like what you really are and how you came to be. You owe me that."

"We told ya, Eli," Raph said quickly, his heart hammering.

"No. You told me a pack of lies. You may have come from New York, but you don't have a genetic disease and you most definitely aren't a girl. Your voice is too deep to be one, but you've had babies. I don't understand how that's possible, but if you want my help, I want some answers. Otherwise, you'll have to leave."

Leo clutched Raph's hand and said, "Eli, you're right. We don't have a genetic disease. We were ordinary turtles that landed in some strange goo and we mutated. We were taken in by a man named Hamato Yoshi, who also trod in the goo. He'd been in most recent contact with a rat, so he changed into that and because we'd been near him, we became humanoid turtles. There were four of us and we were raised as brothers and he taught us ninjitsu. Japanese martial arts, knowing we would need to defend ourselves if others saw us and we used our talents to fight crime and to help keep New York safe."

Eli's jaw dropped and he said, "Mutant turtles? Where did this goo come from?"

"From a factory. It's another long story. There's no proof us brothers are related and me and Raph-Raphael fell in love, but our Sensei-Master-Dad, who once called us our sons, walked in on us and was furious. He cast us out, calling us an embarrassment and a disgrace, but before…."

"Before he did that, Eli, he threw me across the room," Raph said. "And that's why I lost the babies. Me and Leo ran away and decided ta come here, thinkin', because ya guys are regarded as strange, our genetic disease story would work. Ya don't have the internet and other technology and couldn't check if we were lyin' and we'd fit in here and settle down. I can have babies, because I'm a hermaphrodite and have male and female parts. Anyway, that's the truth. We don't mean no trouble. All Leo and I wanna do is be happy and be together."

"How old are you two?"

"I'm fifteen and Leo's sixteen."

"Kids. You should be home with your father."

"We ain't got a dad anymore and only have each other."

"Not true," Eli said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

Raph and Leo looked at him in shock. "What do ya mean, Eli?" Raph asked.

"You can stay here. My property's extensive. You can build a house on it and stay in my house until it's complete. I'll help you build your house. In return, Leo, you can help me with the outside work. Abby-yes, I'm afraid you'll have to be called that. The community would not understand two males living together. I don't either, but I can see how deeply in love you are and it is not for me to judge. That is for God. I'm a mere mortal. Abby will do the inside work. Cooking, cleaning, sewing, baking. I'll show you how if you don't know. And you'll have to wear dresses, shoes and bonnets. I'm well-respected in my community and they'll believe me when I tell them you are distant cousins, who have a genetic disease that make you look like turtles. They know I don't lie. Leo, you'll wear clothes like me."

"And church?" Raph asked.

"Are either of you religious?"

"No, Eli," Leo said. "Our father was a Buddhist, but we aren't religious."

"That changes now. Every night we'll read from the Bible and every Sunday we'll attend church. If you don't, the community won't be as accepting of you. I also expect you to be honest with me and not to withhold any secrets."

"Thank ya, Eli," Raph said gratefully. "We owe ya."

"You're young kids and kids need a family. Be it adoptive or otherwise. It would have been wrong of me to turn you away. You will always have a home here and so will any offspring, as long as you're always honest with me. I will be your new family and help you with everything. Now, eat up. The food's getting cold."

Leo, Raph and Eli chatted happily, and Raph thought, Leo and I are gonna be really happy here. I know we will. This is where we're gonna spend the rest of our lives. Us and our babies.


	5. Settling in

After lunch, Raph and Leo helped Eli clear up and wash the dishes. Then Raph said, "Eli, when the rain abates, may we bury the babies? If ya don't mind. It would mean a lot ta me and Leo."

"Of course you can, Raphael. Why don't you two get settled in your room? First door on your left, as you go down the corridor."

"Thanks, Eli," Leo said. "We appreciate everything."

"You're welcome. Make yourselves at home. I'll be in my room if you need me."

Left alone with Leo, Raph said, "Leo, let's go get the babies from the barn."

"Okay, Raphie."

XXX

Raph grabbed the container that he'd left in the barn. Then he and Leo went back inside to their new room, which was simple, but just what they wanted. A pine bed, pine dressers and a large pine wardrobe, all of which they'd later learn that Eli had crafted himself. Raph set the container on the dresser on his side of the bed and said, "I like this place, Leo. It's simple, but perfect."

"I agree. How are you feeling?" Leo asked, cupping Raph's cheek.

"Drained," Raph said, nuzzling into Leo's hand. "I still can't believe I miscarried, Leo. I'm so sorry." Tears ran down Raph's cheeks and Leo gently thumbed them away.

"Shh, Raphie. It's not your fault and I promise we'll have more babies. Lots of them. They'll play in the garden outside and we will teach them everything we know, okay?" Leo touched his forehead to Raph's and added, "Things are going to be great, Raphie. You should get some sleep."

Raph yawned, pulled back the covers and slid into bed. Leo did the same and they snuggled up to each other. "I love ya, Leo," Raph said.

"Love you too, Raphie. Close your eyes and know I'm always going to be by your side."

"Sap," Raph said and chuckled. "But I love ya too."

It wasn't long before Raph fell asleep. Leo watched his plastron gently rise and fall with his breathing and listened to the rain pelting against the windows. Leo loved the sound of the rain. It had always had a calming effect and it wasn't long before he, too, succumbed to sleep.

An hour later, the rain poured harder and thunder roared and lightning flashed. Raph whimpered in his sleep. He'd always been afraid of thunder and lightning and had gone to Leo when that occurred, knowing his brother would soothe him. Now Leo did the same thing, pressing soft kisses against Raph's face and whispering endearments. Raph stirred, opened his eyes and whined and Leo planted a kiss on his lips. "It's okay, Raph," Leo said. "You're here with me in our bed. Snug, safe and warm."

"I'm such a baby, ain't I? Scared of thunder and lightning. Ya must think I'm pathetic," Raph said, and moaned, as another flash of lightning lit up the sky.

"No. Everyone has fears, Raph. It's normal and the ones who say they don't, are lying. I've never thought you pathetic. To me, you'll always be my strong, brave Raph."

"What's yers?"

"Losing you."

Raph nuzzled into Leo's neck, inhaling his musky scent tinged with sandalwood, and said, "That's never gonna happen, Leo. I love ya so much and who else would put up with me? No one. Ya take me for who I am, my good and bad points and ya raise me up, Leo, like that song. Ya make me think that just maybe I am special, that I got a purpose, that I'm loveable."

"You're all of those things and so much more, Raph," Leo said and kissed him on the lips.

Raph kissed him back hungrily and they made out passionately, until Raph broke the kiss and said, "All my life I thought I was damaged goods and not good enough. The blacksheep of the family. Ya were always gonna be the leader, Donnie was the brains and Mikey was the joker. What purpose did I have? Now I know. It's ta be with ya, Leo, ta be by yer side, ta be yer mate and pick ya up when yer down, like ya do for me. I don't say it often enough, Leo, but I love ya and there ain't nothin' I wouldn't do for ya, even layin' down my life."

"I know, sweet Raph, and I'd do the same for you in a nanosecond," Leo said, and kissed his cheeks, his lips his forehead and finally his mouth, making Raph flush. "I can't get enough of you," Leo said. "You're so beautiful, Raph, and I feel privileged that you're mine. And you're so cute when you blush. You're my drug, my addiction, my heartbeat, my soul."

"Ya've been readin' too much sappy shit," Raph said, and blushed again. "But ya know yer the same for me." Thunder roared again and Raph yelped and said, "Hold me, Leo. I hate that shit. I know I'm safe, but I still hate it."

Leo hugged him fiercely for a long time and Raph fell fast asleep, lulled by Leo's embrace. An hour later, the rain abated and Raph woke up, still nestled in Leo's arms. "It's all over, baby," Leo whispered, gazing at Raph lovingly and kissing him on the lips.

"Good," Raph said and smiled. "Now it's stopped, we gotta bury the babies, Leo. We can't keep them in the container forever."

"Are you sure you're up to it, Raphie? We can wait…"

"I wanna do it, Leo. I have ta."

"Okay then," Leo said, and kissed his knuckles. "Let's do it."

XXX

Ten minutes later, Raph and Leo stood in the garden, beside a hole they'd dug. Both had tears streaming down their cheeks and Leo whispered, as Raph placed the container into the hole, "We love you babies and we're sorry you never were born."

"They need names, Leo," Raph said, piling dirt onto the container and pressing the ground down, so that it was totally covered. "Let's assume we had two babies. A girl and a boy. What would ya have named them, Leo?"

"I like Karishma for a girl and for a boy?"

"What's it mean and I like Connor? If we have another boy, he'll be Leo."

"Miracle."

"Beautiful," Raph said, blinking back tears. "Karishma and Connor. I love them." Leo folded him into an embrace and they stayed that way for a long time, both sobbing.

It started to pour again and the lovers quickly headed back into the house, where they were greeted by Eli, who was drinking a large mug of steaming tea. "You boys are soaked," he said.

"We'll be fine," Leo said. "Thank you for allowing us to bury the babies."

"Yeah, thank ya," Raph said, shivering from the cold. Leo noticed and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're welcome," Eli said. "Why don't you boys go have a bath to warm up? Then I'll make you a pot of tea and we can chat by the fire."

"Sounds good," Raph said. "Thank ya."

XXX

A few minutes later, Raph and Leo sat in a tub of extremely hot water, enjoying the warmth and talking. "How are you, baby?" Leo asked, taking Raph's hands in his.

"Better now they got a burial, Leo," Raph said forlornly. "But sad that they're dead. I really wanted them, Leo."

"I know, so did I, but we will have more when you're ready. Lots and lots of them. Cute, little ones looking like you. Maybe they'll have your temper too," Leo said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Raph laughed and said, "Ain't one of me enough?"

"Oh, no. The world would be a much better place if there were more of you, Raph."

"Sap," Raph said, and splashed water at his mate, who chuckled. "How are ya, Leo?"

"I'm all right. Knowing you're feeling better makes me feel better, but there's something I want to do." Leo ducked his head under the water and began lapping at Raph's slit, making the hothead groan in anticipation and soon drop down, with a loud churr, his purple and semi erect cock oozing precome. Leo continued to lick and Raph held on tightly to the sides of the bath, trying not to go under, as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Leo sucked Raph's cock ravenously all the way to the root, deep throating him and watching as Raph's eyes closed in ecstasy.

A few minutes later, Raph came with a loud growl, shooting his essence down Leo's throat. Then he pulled out and waited for his mate to come to the surface. Panting heavily, Raph said, "That was fuckin' incredible. Thank, ya, Leo. I just hope Eli didn't hear us."

Leo rose to the surface and said with a grin, "Who cares if he does? All I care about is that you're happy and you are, right?"

"Yeah, I feel fantastic. Nothin' like a good blowjob, well except makin' love. What can I do for ya?"

"Raphie, I didn't do that, so you'd do something for me."

"I know, but I wanna. Tonight. Me and ya."

"If you're sure, Raphie."

"I am, Leo."

"I still think we should wait a while we still process the babies, Raphie."

"Damn it, Leo. I wanna and I'm ready. I wanna make love ta ya and for ya ta fill me up with yer seed. I need ta feel ya inside of me, Leo. Please," Raph said, staring at him beseechingly.

"Okay, my sweet Raphie. Whatever you want."

The lovers chatted for a while, but Leo still couldn't help wondering that they needed more time before they made love. It had been just a day since the miscarriage, but he knew it was pointless to argue with a determined Raph, so he said nothing more on the matter.


	6. Comfort

After the bath and supper with Eli, Raphael and Leo went into their bedroom and Raphael lay down on the bed, parting his legs and wagging his tail enticingly, knowing it always drove Leo crazy. Leo always pounced on him and gave him what he wanted, but not this time. Instead, Leo stood stiffly, his arms crossed, and said, "I don' think it's a good idea, Raph. It's way too soon after the babies."

"I need ya in me! Ya promised! Don't ya wanna fuck or does the sight of me make ya feel sick? Maybe ya blame me for their deaths. Is that it? I'm a failure, because I couldn't carry our babies."

"No. Of course not, Raphie. It wasn't your fault and I do feel tight in my shell and you know how much I adore you. I just feel it's way too soon after them and your body, as well as you, needs to heal."

"It's my body and I know what's best for it. Ya in me, Leo. Please," Raphael begged, gazing at Leo with puppy dog eyes, his lower lip sticking out.

"I…Don't look at me that way. You know how hard it is to resist you? I'm…."

"Don't resist me. Give me what I want," Raphael said huskily, wagging his little tail again. "Ya know I won't stop naggin' until ya do."

Leo sighed inwardly, climbed onto him and kissed him tenderly on his lips, as he inserted a finger into Raphael's slit, prepping him. "Drop down for me, Raphie," Leo whispered. Raphael began to rock back and forth on his finger, his eyes glazed, as Leo's finger pressed against his prostate, deep rumbles escaping his throat.

Raphael obliged, dropping down, his purple cock, semi-erect and slick with precome. "Fuck me," he demanded. "Hard and fast. The way I like it."

"As you wish," Leo said removing his finger and inserting his own thick rod. Raphael gasped at the sudden penetration and Leo said, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Get on with it already, Leo."

Leo pushed in further and deeper, as Raphael fisted the bedclothes, his head thrown back in ecstasy, as Leo stabbed his prostate, making his toes curl and pleasure course throughout his body. Leo looked at Raphael's flushed face and thought, he is so beautiful. A work of art. My Raphael. I love him so much and I know we'll get through this heartache together and our love will be even stronger than before. "You're so gorgeous, Raphie," Leo whispered. "Do you know that?"

"Fuck, Leo. Can't ya at least say sexy?" Raphael groused. "Ah! That's it. Keep goin'. Ah. Fuck, Leo! Fuck!"

Leo chuckled and said, "You are. Accept it. My gorgeous takara."

"Only if I can call ya snookums."

"I don't mind what you call me, Raph."

"Stop talkin' and keep goin'.!"

Leo lifted up Raphael's legs, wrapping them around his waist, so he could go in even further and they continued to rock back and forth, until Leo came, churring Raphael's name and emptying his seed deep inside of his brother. Raphael climaxed a few minutes later, yelling Leo's name, his essence coating his plastron. Panting, Leo pulled out and looked at his still flushed brother, who had a satisfied grin on his face.

"How do you feel, Raph?" Leo asked.

"Much better," Raphael said breathlessly. He opened his eyes and reached out his arms for Leo, who kissed him gently and then lay down next to him, wrapping his own arms around him. They faced one another, basking in the afterglow, and Raphael said, "Nothin' like a good stuffin'. Ya think maybe it'll lead ta more babies?"

"It could."

"I hope so. This is the perfect place ta raise a family. Ya were right ta bring us here. I love it."

Leo yawned and said, "I'm glad. Get some rest, Raphie. Tomorrow's going to be interesting. We'll be meeting the neighbors."

"Swell. I can't wait ta put on my dress, " Raphael said acerbically. "Still at least I won't be the only one lookin' like a chump," Raphael added and smirked. "Ya will be wearin' suspenders and trousers. Nerdville."

"I know it's not ideal, but it's what we have to do to blend in."

"Yeah. Green skin blends in well," Raphael said sarcastically. "Hopefully, they'll believe Eli when he tells them 'bout our genetic disease and that I'm a girl."

"Maybe you should be mute. Easier to believe if you don't speak, because of your deep voice."

"Good call," Raphael said and yawned. "Do ya think Donnie and Mikey will come lookin' for us?"

"No. It's just us, Raphie."

"Don't get me wrong. I love it bein' us, but I wish it were all of us, Leo. We've always been together and now it's just us. Feels so strange."

"It does. Do you want to go home?"

"And see Sensei? No, I'd rather poke my eyes out than see that dipshit. But I do miss Mikey and Donnie and hope we'll see them someday."

"Me too, Raphie. Go to sleep," Leo said and nuzzled his beak against Raphael's.

"Wanna talk for a bit. Leo, I don't say it often enough, but…"Raphael said, and choked back a sob, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Leo gently thumbed it away and said, "It's okay, baby. Don't cry. I'm here."

"Let me speak. Thank ya for bein' so strong when I was a total spazz after the babies died. I pride myself on bein' brave and I was anythin' but. I couldn't have gotten through it without ya. I adore ya, Leo, so much, and I'd…I'd be a wreck without ya."

"You weren't weak, Raph. Not at all You were courageous and devoted to our babies and ensured they'd have a proper burial here all while grieving. It was a tremendous loss and I'm so unbelievably proud of you. I've always admired your strength and determination and I always will. I love you with all of my being, Raphie, and I'm so glad and grateful you're my mate. I couldn't imagine sharing my life with anyone else."

"Sap," Raphael teased, his eyes misty, and he reached up a hand and stroked Leo's cheek. "I can't wait until we have a family, Leo. Our own. Babies ta spoil and play with. I loved bein' a ninja, but the things I've always desired most are love and babies."

"You've always been the most sensitive, but you were afraid to show it and hid behind your rage."

Raphael nodded and said, "Ya make me feel okay ta be sensitive and talk 'bout feelings, Leo. Before, I just kept it all inside."

"And you help me to relax more. I'm not lame-o-nardo anymore."

Raphael grinned. "Yer still lame sometimes, but that's okay. I love ya as ya are and I wouldn't change a thing 'bout ya."

Leo rolled his eyes and said teasingly, "Now, who's the sappy one?"

Raphael stifled a yawn and said, "Ya rubbed off on me in more ways than one. Night, Fearless. I love ya."

Leo kissed him on the lips, lay down again and snuggled close to him and said, "Love you too, my takara. Always."

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold me tighter and never let me go. I can still see that mass sometimes when I close my eyes."

Leo wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and Raphael nestled into his warmth, his beak pressed into the crook of Leo's neck and soon drifted off to sleep. Leo watched him for a long time and listened to his soft snores. Then, he too, fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Rules

The next morning, June 8, the brothers were wakened early by the crowing cock outside their window, as well as chirping birds and neighing horses could be heard in the distance. "We truly are in the country," Raphael muttered, as he nuzzled against his mate. "Cocks, birds, horses. What next? Cows?" As if in answer to his question, cows started to low, as they breakfasted.

Leo chuckled and said, "Hate it?"

"Nah. Kinda nice, actually, but it feels like it's damn early and I'm still kinda tired."

Leo glanced at the watch he wore and said, "It's just past four thirty. Early for us, but I bet Eli and his pals have been up for ages tending to their chores."

"Let them," Raphael said and stifled a yawn. "I ain't gonna get up yet and neither are ya."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Eli said, "Time to get up. The cows need milking, the horses need grooming and the fields need to be plowed."

"Have fun, Leo!" Raphael said, pulling the covers over his head, as Leo got up.

"I heard you, Raphael," Eli said. "It's time to make breakfast and there's a church function this afternoon. I'm expected to bring something, so get up."

"Yes, my sweet wife," Leo said and grinned. "Time to get dressed and to work, like a good wife."

"Fuck ya!"

"Now that's no way for a woman to talk," Leo teased.

"Well, I ain't no chick and besides, ya like it when I cuss."

"Can I come in?" Eli asked.

"Sure," Leo said.

Eli opened the door and smiled at them. "Morning. Isn't it a beautiful day? How are you two?"

"Are ya always so chipper so early?" Raphael asked irritably and scowled.

Eli ignored the comment and said, "Sleep well?"

"Like logs," Leo said. "Thank you and don't mind him. Raph's not a morning person and can be grouchy, but after some coffee and breakfast, he'll be fine. I'm raring to go."

Raphael's stomach rumbled and he blushed. Eli laughed and said, "We usually do the chores before we eat, but I'll make an exception today. Come along, my friends."

I hope we don't gotta go ta that function, Raphael thought, as he and Leo followed Eli to the kitchen. I ain't good at small talk and with strangers.

XXX

Eli cooked bacon and eggs and brewed coffee on the gas stove and when they were eating, Leo said, "I've been meaning to ask, Eli, how do you warm up the water for baths?"

"Solar. My community embraced it last year and it's made a huge difference."

"What 'bout washing clothes?" Raphael asked.

"Oh. Wash by hand in a basin and warming the water on the gas of course," Eli said. "We don't believe in electric appliances."

"But it's backbreaking work," Raphael argued, despairing over the fact that he'd be the one washing the clothes.

"It has to be done and that's the way we've done it for centuries."

"And ironing?"

"One of us heats the iron on the stove and the other irons. Our way is a modest life and that won't change."

"Never seen TV?"Leo asked.

"No and no desire to," Eli said. "But I love reading and I have a huge library. Mostly the classics and the Bible. Nothing sordid of course. Our community is extremely conservative and believes in modesty. That's why our girls wear plain clothes only and no patterned. They wear long sleeved, full solid-colored skirts and aprons and have their hair in a braid or bun and covered by a small bonnet and they may not wear jewelry or makeup. It's seen as adornment and unnecessary and prideful. We believe that this modesty in dress is crucial in keeping our hearts and bodies pure. Single women wear a black bonnet and married women wear white. You'll wear white of course, Raphael."

"You're going to look so adorable in a bonnet, Raph, "Leo said and grinned.

Raphael grimaced at the image and said, "What 'bout shoes, Eli?" We don't wear them."

"We usually go barefoot in summer and in winter just plain, closed shoes. Oh, you also can wear black stockings under your dress and have a cape."

"Yay, lucky me," Raphael said sarcastically and sipped his coffee. "Me and Leo thought I'd be mute, because ain't no way they'd believe I'm a girl if they hear my voice."

"Good idea."

"Do married men wear rings?" Leo asked.

"According to tradition, most don't," Eli said. "Beards signify marriage and unshaven means one is single and you know about the black and white bonnets, but our community has decided that if we want to, we can wear wedding rings. I'm a traditionalist, so I'll decline if I ever get remarried, but you are free to."

"We will," Raphael said. "He's mine. Ain't gonna let no Amish girl get her paws on him. They're gonna know he's taken and off limits forever."

Leo took Raphael's hand in his and said, "Ever possessive, my love."

"As ya are of me. So, ya mentioned ya like readin'. Does that include porn?" Raphael said, earning a glare from Leo.

"What's that, Raphael?" Eli queried, raising an eyebrow.

"People havin' fun in a sexual way and provocative poses."

"Absolutely not!" Eli said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "It's contraband, along with alcohol, cigarettes, narcotics and guns. I take it you read that?"

"I have done," Raphael admitted. "But since me and Leo hooked up, I don't anymore."

"That's good," Eli said. "Because your spouse is all you need, but should I ever find anything prohibited, I'd have to banish you. I can't condone it. It's morally wrong. Sex should be restricted to the bedroom. Not printed or written about and it shouldn't be sordid."

"But you condone us, Eli," Leo said. "And your church despises us. Isn't that being hypocritical?"

"You boys need a home and I'm willing to overlook that, but the rest I won't be so lenient on. And remember, when you are together in public, refrain from indecent displays of affection."

"What's indecent?" Raphael wanted to know.

Eli blushed and said, "Groping, touching inappropriately and kissing. Only holding hands is acceptable. I know of one couple, who acted inappropriately in a forest and they were cast out of our community."

"They fucked?" Raphael said, enjoying the look of discomfort on Eli's face at the crass words.

"Raphael!" Leo said furiously. "Don't be so crude. I'm sorry, Eli. Raph can be a bit blunt."

"I see. Yes, they were rather amorous and were supposed to wait for marriage."

"How scandalous," Raphael said and laughed. "Hear that, Fearless? Here, they gotta wait until marriage ta be laid. Ain't that cute?"

Eli bristled and said curtly, "I don't appreciate you mocking my church, Raphael. If you can't accept the rules of my community and find them a joke, maybe you should leave."

Leo broke in quickly and said, "Raphael means no offence, Eli. Honest. It's just so different to what we know back home, but we can abide by your rules and we want to. I'm sorry. Right, Raph?" When Raphael gave no reply, Leo elbowed him hard in the side and said, "Right?"

"Right," Raphael said sulkily. "I didn't mean ta upset ya, Eli. It's just weird ta me. I'll adapt and I'm grateful ta ya for takin' us in."

"All right," Eli said, mollified. "Apology accepted. "Finish your breakfast and then we'll figure out your wardrobe and then get to the chores. Time's marching and the function's at four. We can't be late."

XXX

When breakfast was done and the dishes had been washed and dried, Eli took Raphael and Leo into his bedroom. He opened the wardrobe and Raphael's face fell when he saw what Eli withdrew from it: the most hideous dress he'd ever seen. It was white, long sleeved and high necked, with a matching white apron, black stockings, black shoes and had a matching white bonnet. "This belonged to my wife, Raphael," Eli said. "She was tall and this may just fit you. If not, we'll make some adjustments and I'll buy material to make new dresses and here are some panties she never wore."

"Yay!" Raphael said sarcastically.

"Go on, Raph," Leo said.

Raphael frowned, as he donned the panties and then the stockings. I feel stupid, he thought in mortification. I'm a damn boy and I'm wearin' panties and stockings. This ain't right! This is hell.

"Now the dress," Eli said.

Leo helped Raphael into the dress, which just fit him, although it was a tad short and didn't quite cover his legs, and it felt tight over his shell. "Don't ya say a word, Leo!" Raphael growled, as Leo placed the apron and bonnet onto him.

"You look cute!" Leo said with a chuckle. "So sweet. It's so you!"

Raphael bared his teeth and swung his fists at his mate. He loved Leo, but deriding him about his attire when he was already beyond embarrassed, was too much for his wounded pride.

"Whoa!" Eli said, catching Raphael's hands in his. "Don't do that. We don't believe in violence and anyway, you should be happy. You look the part now. Come and look at yourself in the mirror. May I present Abby."

Before Raphael could comment, Eli steered him to the mirror and Raphael's jaw dropped, as he gasped at his image,"I look like a sissy! A fuckin' sissy! This is too much! I can't do this, Leo. I can't!"

Ripping his dress off his body and tossing the bonnet onto the floor, Raphael stomped out of the house, tears running down his cheeks. Not looking where he was going, as the tears continued to fall, Raphael collided with a young, brunette and dark eyed woman on the porch. She looked up, saw him, reached for her umbrella by her side and beating him with it, yelled, "Go back to the swamps, monster!"


	8. Sariah

Raphael threw up his hands, trying to ward off the blows and said, "I ain't no monster, lady! Stop!" But his plea went ignored.

Hearing the commotion and in pursuit of Raphael, Eli and Leo saw the woman attacking him. "Stop, Riah!" Eli shouted.

The woman paused and glanced up, allowing enough time for Leo to rush over to his mate and pull him into a hug. "What on earth is going on?" The woman asked, taking in Leo. "Who are these monsters, Eli?"

"They're not monsters. Come inside and I'll explain everything, okay? Guys, you too."

"Fine, but they sure look like it," she said, following Eli, Raphael and Leo inside. As soon as Eli closed the door, the woman glanced over at Leo and Raphael and said, "I came over to ask if you could fix my wagon and I find…What's going on? Where did these creatures come from, Eli?"

"First things first. Introductions need to be made. Leo and Raph, this is my friend, Sariah Flowers. Sariah, this is Leo."

Leo extended a hand and said, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Flowers."

"Uh, sure," Sariah said, shaking it awkwardly and trying not to recoil.

Raphael said nothing, furious at how he'd been treated by yet another human. Leo shot him a dirty look and he sulkily stuck out a hand and said, "Yeah. What he says."

Sariah shook it and said, "What are they, Eli? And why are they here? Has anyone seen them?"

"What order do ya want that in?" Raphael said snarkily, earning a glare from his mate.

"Sarcastic one, isn't he?" Sariah said. "Well, it is the lowest form of wit."

Raphael glowered and said testily, "I can tell ya jokes. Wanna hear some? How many Mormons does it take ta change a light bulb?"

"Raph!" Leo hissed.

"How many?" Sariah asked.

"None," Raphael said. "Because they don't have no fuckin' electricity!"

Sariah pursed her lips in disgust and said icily, "Crude too. Nice friends you have, Eli!"

"Be grateful he didn't start his dirty jokes," Leo said.

"I can if ya want?" Raphael said with a smirk. "What do ya call a girl, who likes cocks?"

"You mean roosters?" Sariah asked naively.

Raphael snorted and said, "Oh. She's a hoot! Roosters, as if!"

Mortified that Raphael was being rude to the girl he had a crush on, Eli chimed in and said, "No more of that. Thank you very much, Raphael, but Sariah has no interest in distasteful jokes. She's a classy lady!"

"That's code for stick-in-the-mud, ain't it?"

"Raphael!"

"I'm curious," Sariah said.

"No," Eli said firmly. "You're not! Raphael, enough! Do you understand?"

"I hear ya. Don't gotta say it twice. I ain't got Altzheimer's!"

"Good! Sariah, I'm so sorry, but kids today. You know how they are. Have no manners," Eli said, and scowled at Raphael, who ignored him and studied his nails.

"Modern kids, but not in our congregation. With those accents they must be from elsewhere, where discipline is not enforced. They're kids? They're huge."

"I can show ya somethin' else that's huge?" Raphael said with a grin. He really disliked Sariah and loved pushing her buttons.

"Like what?" Sariah asked innocently.

"You don't want to know!" Leo said quickly. "Raph is sorry for annoying you. He's going through a really difficult time. We lost our baby and he's grieving and acting out is his way of dealing with it. I'm so sorry."

"How can a boy have babies?" Sariah asked in confusion. "Unless he is really a she."

"I'm all male, apart from the parts that ain't," Raphael said.

"I really don't understand. You have a deep voice, you're muscular and clearly male, yet you had a baby. Is this some kind of weird joke? Who are these strange….things, Eli?"

"I ain't no fuckin' thing!" Raphael said hotly, his golden eyes blazing. "I'm a walkin', talkin', feelin' mutant turtle and I may have both male and female parts, but I ain't no freak! Get that though yer head, lady! How would ya like bein' called a thing and treated like yer an abomination?"

"Raphael, calm down," Eli said, looking at Sariah's shocked expression.

"No! I'm fuckin' tired of everyone treatin' us like we're cursed freaks! And don't tell me ta shut up either, Leo! I know ya wanna! We're male mutant turtles, who got kicked outta our dad's place, because we fell in love and Leo thought we'd be safe here among yer people, whom some people regard as weird! Eli was kind enough ta take us in, but I can see that we ain't wanted here and we'll just leave, okay? We'll find somewhere else ta go. I'm sorry for all the trouble, Eli. We just wanted some place ta belong and ta raise a family."

"Raphael, you don't have to…"Eli began.

"How old are you, Raphael?" Sariah asked, moved by the speech and remembering a time when she'd gone into the outside world at sixteen and the way she'd been treated for being a Mormon and all the horrible names she'd been called: weird, freak, outsider, Bible lady. She hadn't adjusted to the outside world at all and had soon moved back home, happy with her plain, ordinary life. She didn't miss the glitz and glamor of the city at all.

"Fifteen. Leo's sixteen."

Sariah smiled softly and said, "We got off to a bad start. I am sorry for hitting you with my umbrella. I did not know what you were and that you were Eli's friend. He has good judgment. I hope you will accept my apology and that we can start afresh."

"Why?" Raphael said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I resonate with a lot of what you said. I was sixteen when I went to the city and I was mocked for my religion, my personality, my attire and I didn't fit in. I was miserable and soon returned home. I do not miss the city at all. I was born here, I will get married here and I will die here and I'm happy with that. You do not have to leave, Raphael."

"Why not? Ya hate me and Leo, 'cause we're different from ya and ain't that bein' hypocritical after all ya've gone through ? And we're gay. Ya frown 'pon that!"

"I do not understand males liking males, but it is not my place to judge you. It is none of my business."

"Got that straight!"

"Raph, she's trying to be nice," Leo said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You boys really have nowhere to go, do you?" Sariah asked.

"No," Leo said. "That's why we hoped so badly that this would be a fresh start."

"It will be, Leo…Is that short for something?"

"Leonardo."

"Right. This is your new home, but I do not know what the community will think, Eli."

"I'm going to tell them they are relatives from my father's side, who came from the city, and that they have a genetic disease that makes them look like turtles. No one will query it, knowing I do not lie."

"Except those, who've been to the city," Sariah interjected. "And who have knowledge of that thing called the Net. You type in information and it searches for you. They will not believe you."

"Perhaps not, but what am I supposed to do, Sariah? These boys have no family and nowhere to turn. I can't cast them out."

"I know….Our community believes that if someone does something bad, they are punished, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well, perhaps the boys' families did something wrong and they were turned into turtles because of it and when Leo and Raphael were born, they were baby turtles."

"Witchcraft?" Eli said. "I think genetic disease is a better explanation for their appearances, Riah. The community will feel sorry for them, but cursed, no. They'll think they're touched and it could be like Salem!"

"Ya mean they'd burn us at the stake?" Raphael asked, his eyes wide in panic.

"Yes," Sariah said. "Fine. We'll go with what you said and pray they believe you. Now, you boys can't show your affection openly. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Raphael said. "And we thought I'd dress as a girl, so no one will be suspicious when I have a baby and I know I have a deep voice, so I'm gonna be mute."

"Good idea. I have some spare clothes that might fit you. I'll fetch them. Are you experienced with cooking?"

"Not much."

"Embroidery?"

"Only knittin'. Gave me somethin' ta do when I wasn't practicin' ninjitsu."

"What is that?"

"Martial arts. Fightin'."

"Baking?"

"No."

"Then you have a lot to learn. I trust Eli will see to you, Leo, and that you are suitably dressed."

Leo nodded and said, "Yes."

"What about your wagon, Riah?" Eli asked.

"It can wait. You need a feminine name, Raphael."

"I picked one. Abby."

"Great. I'm going home to get the clothes."

When she'd gone, Raphael said, "Is she ta be trusted, Eli?"

"I'd trust her with my life. She's a wonderful girl. Kind, caring and a real smart lass too."

"Aw. Someone has a crush on her!" Raphael teased.

Eli blushed and said, "She's a good person, Raph. She will keep your secret."

"Does she know you like her?" Leo asked.

"I was going to ask her to the barn dance this Saturday, but I don't know. Sariah is so wonderful and I'm not."

"Oh. Ya are awesome, Eli," Raphael said. "And she'd be lucky ta have ya, as would any girl or boy, if ya were that way inclined. If ya were and I weren't with Leo, I'd consider ya. Yer definitely a catch. Yer handsome, clever, funny, and generous."

"Um, thanks, Raph," Eli said and flushed.

"Yeah, so keep me in mind if ya wanna switch ta the other team," Raphael said with a wink, earning a prod in his side from a pissed off Leo.

"Relax, Leo! I was just messin'. I would never want anyone but ya," Raphael said and captured Leo's lips in a passionate kiss, that made Eli's eyes almost bug out. He wasn't used to such open displays of affection. "What?" Raphael asked, when they'd broken apart and he saw Eli gaping at them. "Ain't ya never seen people in love before?"

"Rules," Eli muttered. "Remember them. Leonardo, come with me to my room. Time to get dressed and then to work."

"Okay, Eli," Leo said and placed a kiss on Raphael's lips. "Love you, Raph. Have fun with Sariah!"

"Love ya too, baby."

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Peering through the keyhole, Raphael saw Sariah. He opened the door and she stepped inside. Armed with two white dresses and holding a basket in the other hand, she smiled and said, "I found two white dresses that my mother said I could have for my new married friend. You consider yourself married, do you not? If not, I'd have to go and look for brown…."

"Yeah. I consider myself married ta Leo, but we're gonna have a ceremony too sometime." A delicious aroma wafted from the basket. Raphael sniffed the air and added, "What's in the basket?"

"Something for you. Leo said you had a miscarriage and every girl loves a treat when she's hurting, right? In the city, I saw people tucking into ice cream, so I thought…I know you're not a girl, but you…You do like sweet things, right?"

"Ya didn't have ta," Raphael said, touched by her gesture. "I mean, I was so rude ta ya and…"

"I know, but I wanted to. We'll have a bite and then get to work, okay?"

"What did ya make?"

"I'll show you in the kitchen."

XXX

Sariah placed the dresses on the back of a chair and began unpacking the basket. Raphael's eyes lit up when he saw a luscious looking chocolate cake and his mouth began to water. There was also a box of delectable looking shortbread cookies. Homemade too, no doubt, Raphael thought. He loved desserts and Mikey often surprised him and made them. Raphael, especially, loved chocolate.

"Go on. Try it," Sariah encouraged, grabbing a plate and a knife from a drawer. She cut a large slice and added, "I meant what I said, Raphael. I am sorry."

The emerald green turtle smiled, picked up the piece and took a large bite. He chewed, happiness shining in his eyes. He'd never tasted anything so incredible. It far surpassed Mikey's chocolate cake. Mikey, he thought with a twinge of sadness. Man, I miss the squirt. Then reminding himself that Mikey and Don were the past and that he should forget them, Raphael focussed on the cake and took another bite.

"It good?" Sariah asked with a smile.

"Fantastic," Raphael said. "Thank ya. I need the recipe. Leo ain't much of a dessert freak, but he'd go crazy for this!"

"It's a secret recipe passed down from my great-great-great grandmother."

"I see," Raphael said disappointedly.

"But I will share it with you and you can pass it down to your children."

"Really?" Raphael asked in surprise.

"Yes, but no one outside the house must know."

"Ya have a deal," Raphael said and continued eating until he was finished. Then, he licked his fingers and said, "Wow. That was freakin' amazin'. Thank ya, Sariah. I wish I could bake and cook like that."

"I will show you, Raphael, and you're welcome, but first, let's get you dressed," Sariah said and grabbed the dresses. "I will show you how to walk like a lady too. Come with me."

Raphael followed her to the bedroom he and Leo shared and thought, Maybe things will work out after all and Sariah and I will be friends. She did bring a cake, so she's harmless, right? Leo says I'm always too distrustful and I gotta trust more. He's right. I'm gonna be nice ta her. I mean, Eli likes her, so she's a good person, right?

 **A/N At long last an update! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Can Sariah be trusted?**


End file.
